Shorts, One shots and Drabbles
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: A collection of shorts, drabbles, and one shotsof various types.


Short stories ,One shots and Drabbles.

AN: Steven Universe in its entirely is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. This is a non-profit work of fiction. Please support the official release.

Shift in the Paradigm: Connverse

Two teens sat on the hand of the giant temple. A fresh blanket underneath them, a ukulele on the cheerful boy left and a violin to the right of the pretty girl. They sat in silence as they watch a beautiful sunset being cast over the beach. The boy glanced at his "more than" best friend and couldn't help but blush at her dark cocoa skin bathed in the evening sun. He couldn't but be proud and entranced at the young woman she was becoming. He always thought of her as pretty even when he was thirteen and she eleven going on to twelve; now as they were heading to adulthood, he was surprised and excited at the knockout she has become and still in the process of becoming.

Dressed in a light blue denim shorts overalls over a pink and purple monokini from earlier that day. Her shoulder length hair; still a bit damp the events of the day, cling slightly and framed her face. Bodywise: she was more than athletic, fit, or statuesque; the best way to describe her would be 'dangerous'.

Her genetics combined with her lifestyle gave her an form that was eye-catching to say the least. She was 'quartz' strong, with a form that was soft yet warrior defined with a figure and denier that was somewhere between Garnet and Priyanka. Not to mention the fact he knows first hand just what she can do with her body. Whether it was a mission, training, sports or even on the dance floor; Dangerous was an appropriate description.

Yes, his Jam Bud was well on her way to being a bombshell; even with skin marred with lighter shades of brown sugar from their adventures and battles alongside each other and her dark pink left arm from the war with the diamonds. Things that was result of Steven healing; that she wore and showed off with pride, honor, and love. Not all mind you, some places were...Intimate, and while she isn't as modest with her clothing choice as she was as a kid, she wasn't too keen on being overly flashy, too tight, or revealing. she prefer clothes that were a bit looser, baggier and functional.

Of course it wasn't just her looks that made him dopey..it was her being. Her passion, intelligence, will, and strength; the fact that she was his confidant and kept him from getting too ahead himself. He appreciated they was always, always one thousand with each other on most things and while there wasn't much they hid from each other they respected the other not to pry..secrets doesn't last long between them anyhow. The thing that stuck out the most though, the fact that no matter how stressful and exhausting things get in their lives (which with the whole gem human cohabitation, gem ambassador stuff, among other facets of their lives, stress is a constant lately), all they need is to find the other and rest within their arms. Not even a bath in the healing fountain compares to a nap in her arms, the feeling of her playing with his hair as he would rest his head right under her bosom or upon her lap, or vice versa.

Right now though , he was just happy to have this time with her.

She could feel his gaze on her; not that he was trying to or could hide it. Though she didn't mind being his focus of sight. Unlike the those in her school who eyes seem to always seem to linger below her neck and above her knees, more than she wished. Steven gaze always was comforting, welcomed; (and if she was honest wanted.) She wasn't blind to her...developments; paying close attention to herself and her environment was basically drilled into them by her mother, Pearl, Garnet, and Jasper. It only increased as the war came and went. She got bigger,stronger, fuller and curvier; and she began to receive 'attention' of others besides Steven. All this despite having a few visible war scars and her new arm.

At first she allowed herself to have a little indulgence. Nothing big, just a little wink of the eye, or a slightly sweet tone in her voice. That quickly backfired as she started to have boys and girls ask her out on a date. Something she hardly agreed to and something she didn't really care to do...Well not with any of them.

She did give a very select few, a chance for them to join Steven and her on one of their adventures/outings. Sometimes with their friends( rather it be Jeff, Peedee, and Onion ,The temps; the not-so shorty squad, The killers; lars and the off colors, or the gems as a whole) but mostly it would just be Steven and lion and making rounds around beach city and such. This was to see if maybe she could try spending a little time getting to know a potential suitor and vice versa...more importantly to see how they react to Steven, the world she was apart off, and the relationship between the two.

Needless to say, the subject was usually dropped after a day with the "jam buds" and decided on friendship only...

Most were respectful of her choice and left it at that...Others wanted a reason, and chastised her for "leading them on". She didn't think too much of it though;the life she lived kind of steeled her towards the opinions of her classmates. Admittedly, she had become a bit of a tease over the years .. But only to those she was close to and NOTHING like the flirting she did with Steven.

She couldn't stop the smile nor the slight reddening of her cheeks at the thought of her lifelong companion, her liege and her greatest treasure. It's all because of him that she was able to evolve to the person she is today, something that she would always be grateful for. Since the very start, he saw the person she would become; his words not hers; and while she didn't fall for him during their first, second, or even twentieth meeting, she did realize something was there since the day in the bubble.

She loved his universe and wanted to experience it beside him, the good and the bad.

Nowadays, things are a different between the two; her liege and herself. Not bad..quite the contrary actually... there has been a 'paradigm shift' of sorts. Unaware to their own selves, they entered a game of sorts between them; one that has been going for a year and half.

One that allowed being held and tender touches along side the sweet hugs and playful pokes. Carefilled Caresses of the form alongside the happy holding of hands. Bouts of laughter, jams sessions; picnics ,and childlike teasing coupled with shared kisses(both innocent and intimate), nights listening each other heartbeats; dinner for two, and seductive flirting.

The innocence and happiness of their youth with newly discovered passion and intimacy of their more mature selves. They were, in most ways, a happy and mature couple...but they never claimed the status.

She felt no wanting to be labeled; he felt no need to have to make her felt obligated to be with him; so exclusivity was something they've forgo. it wasn't exactly a needed rule. The duo so far have only gone on one-on-one dates with one another.

Though they never talked about this or the change in their relationship more than once, never needed to. They knowingly acted on their feelings, sometimes even a bit recklessly.

She smiled a bit to herself as she thought of how they even reached this point... how this "Shift " between them began.

 _*18 months ago*_

 _Connie stretched her back as she walked towards the gates of her school. Sophomore year was finally over and what awaited her was a summer of adventure with her second family; the crystal gems. There haven't been too much action since the war with_ White _ended a few years back;_ though _artifacts_ , _and gem mutants seemed to be popping up all over the place. Still Connie wanted to be ready for anything, just in case. She, Steven and Lars w_ ere _never one to skimp on their training even during this time of peace and change._

 _Even if it's not full of harrowing adventures and battles (though with Jasper, Amethyst and Bismuth; she was sure the_ re _will be more than a few friendly fights..or at least wild misadventures), the simple fact that she will be spending the whole of her summer at beach city; but more importantly with Steven had a smile on her face…_

 _Though that wasn't exactly true. Sure she'll be staying in beach city, she won't be at the temple overnight...most nights anyway. She'll actually be staying with Sadie._

 _Sadie Killer and The Suspects have so far become a profitable act, even having a couple of platinum albums. Of course being backed by Mr._ U _niverse, Sunshine_ Ju _stice; and later "Stella", along with having a now world renown Crystal Gem as_ a _alumni bassist helps. Either way the band made enough to live out their wildest dreams... Which for Sadie was just to let her mother_ ; _Barb, retire from the post office well off. Still being able to own a nice place with a guest room for company was a perk._

 _As to why she was staying with Sadie rather than Steven, despite multiple occasions when she had stayed at the temple, was actually something even she couldn't really argue against. Priyanka made three very good points._

 _She'll be in dorms for college so getting use to a roommate could be essential. Also she like the_ M _illers. She found them to smart , gentle, and strong women._ P _lus Sadie was one of the few people in beach city Priyanka and Doug got to meet personally._

 _While Both her and Doug loved Steven like a son, loved spending time with his very colorful family; and trusted them with their daughter, they did not want to put the two best friends in "nightly situations "._

 _When Connie accused her mother of blasphemous speech,_ Priyanka _shot her down with one sentence._

" _I have seen the looks you sent his way; You're not that slick_ _."_

 _Connie cheeks warmed at the thought of her mom catching her. It's not like she was being perverse or something. She was just monitoring his growth. Make sure it was natural and not magic induced. Though, it would be lie to say she didn't find him easy on the eyes. Their adventurous lifestyle done him well._

 _She was distracted from her thoughts when one of her classmates tapped her on the shoulder in a very distinctive, very annoying way. With a sigh she turned and faced the guy. Slick black hair, green eyes; slightly pinkish complexion, and built like the volleyball player he is. Though by the looks of it he seemed to have just left the drama and film club end of the year party...Streamers and the Shakespearean cloak was a dead give away._

" _Hey, Connie. You missed the party, Heading home?" His voice was gentle yet gruff with slight filtration._

" _Yeah, I was there for abit, I'm guessing before you came. Now waiting for my pick-up."_

" _Oh! mind if I wait with you?"_

" _Well, that's nice of you, but it's ok. I'm sure my ride will be here soon. No need to trouble yourself."_

" _it's no trouble. Besides it'll give me a chance to chat you up"._

 _Connie had to bite back her exasperated sigh, before nodding her head. Ryan was an ok guy. Arguably attractive with a personality that wasn't too overbearing..Though she felt that dealing with her schoolmates were more of a chore than most...Peedee,Jeff and a few others excluded._

" _So. what's your plans for the summer?"_

" _Besides getting a head-start on college preparations, Mostly playing it by ear."_

" _Ah then, no 'hero adventures' planned."_

 _"Well you can't really plan heroics. Just for whatever might happen. "_

 _"So, since you aren't going to be so busy, is it ok to visit you sometime...Spend some time and get to know you outside of school."_

 _"I'm the same person outside of school, no different I swear. Scars and pink arm all"_

 _"Uh-huh. Seems like you don't want to hang."_

" _No...You're just really forward. Kind of caught me off guard. What brought about this?"_

 _Ryan face grew a slight pink at Connies' curious look before he took a deep breath._

 _"I'm interested in you?"_

 _Connie arched an eyebrow at his tone. This was the most uncertain she ever heard him...Though that wasn't saying much. They don't usually have one on one discussions. Ryan facepalmed slightly at the unintentional question. His embarrassment grew a bit when he heard a small chuckle from connie._

" _I'm sorry i didn't mean that….That came out wrong…"_

 _"Oh! I'm flattered actually. Though you do seem a little unsure yourself"_

 _"I'm nervous, sue me."_

 _"You don't have to be nervous around me. What the worst that can happen?"_

 _Ryan looked straight at the painfully smiling Connie, before sighing..It was oblivious how this was going to turn out, but he figured he might as well get some closure. With that he grabbed her pink left hand gave it a light squeeze, getting a small blush out of Connie._

 _" Connie, I'm attracted to you. I've been interested in you since seventh grade ..Just too shy to say anything about it. "_

 _"That's quite a long time… and I don't remember seeing you in school."_

 _"Well...That because i first saw you at one of our tennis games...I was on an opposing team and played a double male match against your team mates; The jersey devils?"_

 _Connie eyes widen in remembrance; Steven with Lion, Jeff_ ; _Peedee_ , _and surprisingly Onion caught her off guard by coming and cheering for her during her match. A match she won due to technicality; knocking her opponent out by accident._

N _o one expected the ball to bounce that quick or that hard._

" _Oh yeah, I remember..She still hates me?" Connie blushed as she asked her joke._

" _I wouldn't know. I left the team soon after, she was annoyed about it though. Still that was the first time_ I _saw you..and thought you w_ ere _cool and cute. Messy bun, teal tennis dress and blue tights. Keeping up with the best on our team like it was nothing. Though it seemed strange how you was holding your racket like a sword. Anyway i wanted to talk to you but, i was a bit shy..and when I was going to, you was heading off on top of that pink lion you're always with along with your friend ,Steve."_

" _Ah yeah..I sprained my ankle during the match and the boys didn't want me walking on it...It's Steven, by the by."_

" _Steven. After that I moved from Jersey to Delmarva, and saw you around; both in school with Jeff, Peedee or both and outside school with Steven and the lion...A lot times seem like you were on a date. I didn't want to intrude."_

" _Oh!... Well, I mean...I guess they were dates...friendly dates._ O _utings really.._ _._ _"_

" _So you and him aren't together or dating?"_

" _Not together 'together',no."_

" _And you don't liked him any more than a friend?"_

" _Kind of...kind of invasive there, don't you think?"_

" _Sorry...It's this or shyness, plus It just...I like you..I mean really like you...I'm just asking for a chance to get to know you and show you that I can be someone that can be with you."_

" _You give me too much credit. I am no way as interesting as the version of me you got in your mind." The sadness in her voice shook him slightly._

" _Really? What if I don't think you're that interesting?"_

" _Then we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

" _Touche."_

 _Connie_ g _ently took her hand back before stretched her back a bit with a small moan, unaware of the blush appearing on Ryan's face as he watch her press against her school blouse; allowing just a bit of her navel to peek through before relaxing, and looking at Ryan straight in his eyes._

" _Ryan… You would be a great guy to date. I know anybody would love to be with you._ I _appreciate you being honest and would like to have you as a friend, but friendship is all i can offer you, nothing more."_

" _Nothing more? Is..is it because of your lifestyle. I promise I'd be understanding and-" Ryan was cut off instantly as Connie put her hand up silencing him._

" _It'd be completely unfair to you or anybody, entering an relationship with me. I'd never be 100% into it. It'd be a competition between whoever i'm dating ...and Steven."_

" _Oh."_

 _Ryan didn't, couldn't respond right away. He knew he was going to get rejected and he knew that they was close ( like he said he almost always saw them together)...but this seemed to be something else._

" _Have you tried?..Dating I mean?"_

" _Yes. I have tried dating a couple of times..one of them times happened to be Jeff...but that became weird and we went back to being friends."_

" _Weird?"_

"Yeah something happened and we unanimously decided to kill relationship and go back to being friends. Almost like siblings now. Along with the more common stuff."

"What stuff?"

" _Well how would you feel if the person who was your partner..leaned on their best friend more than you"_

" _Physically or Emotionally "_

" _Both...That's,not even the worst of it. How about coming to your partner house only to be informed that they went on a picnic at sunset with their male best friend; cancelling a date because you're needed to fuse for a random monster attack and not informing said partner until a few days later, not because the mission took that long, but because you was hanging with said best friend and his family and forgot."_

 _Ryan didn't even know how to respond to this information. To him, it seemed like she was being taken advantage of, Like Steven tried to keep them apart, purposely._

" _That, Sounds real bad."_

" _Yeah..I told you I was-"_

" _Seemed like your friend was sabotaging your relationship, also seem he takes advantage of your kindness."_

 _The look he received from Connie was one that was saved use during the fights with Diamond loyalist during the war. It was a fiery and iron cast glare that caused him to back up away from the smaller teen. He realized he might have crossed a line._

" _Don't you ever speak of Steven like that. You don't know him nearly enough to make an assumption."_

 _Connie voice was low and cool, but it was every bit as sharp as the her blade and hit as hard as her pink fist. Ryan glared a bit before he retaliated._

" _You're right I don't know him, but from what you told me so far it seem like he wanted to monopolize your time. Taking you out on dates, interrupting dates with your boyfriend, seem like someone who didn't care much about your relationship."_

" _You're wrong about that and I don't appreciate you talking about him."_

" _Well my apologies, It just seem like he's inconsiderate when it comes to your relationships outside of yours."_

" _No..No. If anyone's inconsiderate it is me. I've been in a few romantic relationships and Steven was the catalyst for some of them beginning while I, their ending."_

" _Poetic."_

" _Thanks...But yeah i'm not a good 'girlfriend'..I even hate being called that."_

' _I can't say i'm too surprised' Ryan thought as he watch the usual cool Connie (in his opinion) chuckling sadly before she continued._

" _I'm fickle when it comes to romance...I feel the same initial excited attraction as everyone feels, but it doesn't stay for long, then I felt myself becoming more romantically distant after a month or so, sometimes a few weeks, while my partner still riding the wave of new romance. Dates become more hanging out with just a friend, nothing more ..It's comfortable but that all it is. The spark vanishes far too quickly and with it the eagerness to continue a relationship.. I also seem to compare the relationship to mines and Stevens'...Which they never measure up..at least in my eyes."_

" _Well..Seems to me your not fickle at all.. You're very dedicated to your relationship with Steven."_

" _Well he is first and closest friend, the biscuit to my berry, The shield to my sword, my other half, you know."_

" _Sheesh, sound like you two are together, romantically..Or at least you want to be."_

 _Connie laughed out loud at the statement. To her it was insane to even consider such things. "Impossible..me and Steven! I mean yeah sure he's in my 'Strike zone' admittedly, but like I told you_ I'm _no girlfriend material. Romance don't stay with me. If it did I would had pursued…"_

 _Ryan couldn't help but smirk as Connie face lit up with a blush and groaned into a joyful giggle._

"O _h no. They was right. They was all right"_

" _So..you been told this before,i assume..are you alright?"_

" _By everyone...and yes and no..I'm ecstatic at the revelation but annoyed at how cliche and schmaltzy it all is."_

" _Well it not like you haven't tried to date others.. just it all lead back to-"_

" _Steven!"_

 _Before Ryan knew what was happening, he found himself being pulled close to Connie's form by her pink arm, as she took a few steps back. He turned to see just a glimpse of a rose colored portal before it disappeared and in his previous place was A pink lion with a familiar seventeen year old sumo/ linebacker on top._

 _Black large curls with pink streaks, deep brown eyes; slightly tan skin, and a very light five_ o'clock _shadow. Wearing a dark yellow t-shirt under a pink vest with a star on it's back, black jeans; a pair of size 14 pink and white sneakers, and a pair of pink mid finger gloves. The teen climbed off the beast and smiled as he pat lions head before turning to the two. This was Steven Universe._

 _Ryan was intimidated to say the least. 'This guy is larger than life...literally.' Ryan thoughts were racing so much that he didn't even acknowledge when Connie left his side until she and Steven was twirling in a hug, His hands on her hips and her arms around his shoulders; their foreheads touching, chukling and giggling before tossing her up slightly and catching her._

" _Steven! I'm wearing a skirt! Put me down you hulking quartz!" Connie commanded as he continued to held her up by her hips, though the smile said that she really didn't mind._

" _Diamond actually..And not until i get my just desserts ." With a roguish grin, Steven turned his cheek towards his berry, who jokingly rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh, before giving the hybrid a sweet kiss upon his whiskered cheek, before blowing a raspberry, causing a belly laugh to erupt out of Steven before placing Connie down, yet never letting go of her form._

" _Missed you, Miss knight."_

" _Missed you too, My_ liege _. Welcome back."_

 _The two companions chuckled slyly as the gazed at each other._

 _Ryan turned away for the moment feeling a bit embarrassed at the display. With a clear of his throat, the other two acknowledged that they had audience and reluctantly released each other, a blush on his their face._

" _I'm guessing, this is your 'best friend' ?"_

" _Yes..Steven, this is Ryan, a friend from school; Ryan this is Steven...My best friend." The blush and slight glare she sent Ryan way threw the hybrid off, but the way Ryan was smugly smiling seem mischievous, not malevolent...like he knows something that Steven did not. Still if Connie considers him a friend, he'd can't be all bad._

" _How it's going, Steven? Nice to meet ya"_

" _As well as it could, hehe. Ryan, Nice to meet you too."_

 _before anymore introductions could be handled a small grunt was heard from behind the three._ T _hey turned to see Lion looking at Them in an almost insulted way._

 _Connie giggled as she nuzzled up and give a small kiss against lions skull, prompting him to glomp and knock her down before rubbing his head against her face with a pur causing another eruption of laughter._

" _I missed you to lion. Let me up please."_

 _Lion snorted in response_ before _licking her cheek, refusing to get up_ and _making her kick her feet in joy filled protest. She gave up after a few minutes and allowed the beast to have his way. She looked over to the boys who was highly amused at the situation._

" _Ha, ha. Laugh it up. Mind helping our son off me, Steven."_

" _You know he probably would get off if you introduced know how PRIDEFUL he could be."_

" _I'd be LION if_ I _said_ I _didn't. Really though, help."_

 _Smirking a bit, Steven wrapped arms around lion and gently lifted him off Connie allowing her to stand up on her feet, before placing the beast back down on his feet. Lion stood at attention near Connie waiting to be introduced, getting a chuckle out of the jam buds._

" _Ryan, this big ball of cotton candy name is Lion. Say hi_ L _ion, since you wanted an intro so bad."_

 _Lion looked at the green eyed boy for a few moments before yawning and turning away and walking off, leaving the three teens to themselves._

" _Um….Shouldn't we stop him from roaming around?"? Someone might call animal control." Ryan's statement caused the two jam buds to smirk. The thought of animal control trying to subdue_ Li _on was amusing to say the least._

" _Don't worry, lion knows his way around, and how to stay hidden when he need to…" Steven started with a mischievous look before looking back and forth between Connie and Ryan._

" _Sooooo….What was you two discussing before me and Lion crashed through? You two was kind of close there."_

" _Well, of course we was, You nearly rammed into us." Connie grimaced as she rubbed the back of her head. A bit of red on her face._

" _Sorry...We were just excited to see you is all. Still...Was there something you tw_ o _speaking about..cause i can give you some space... Let you finish."_

" _What? Steven you don't ha-_

" _Yes, please. I mean it's a little embarrassing asking in front of another guy."_

 _Connie eyes widen and whipped her head towards Ryan, accusation on her face. Steven said nothing but gave a small smile as he walked away from the two. While Connie was looking at Ryan, Ryan was looking at Steven and saw that his smile didn't exactly reached his eyes and he could have sworn they flashed bit of pink. One thing for sure they looked tired and colder than before, especially in the quick second he was in Stevens sight._

 _When Steven was supposedly out of hearing range, Connie in a moment of anger grabbed Ryan shoulder hard._

" _Ow! Ow! Stop it! Why your grip so hard?!"_

" _Training, now tell me why?"_

" _That really hurt you know, and that not even the pink arm."_

 _With a sigh Connie let Ryan go and rubbed it to ease the pain, causing a Ryan to face to brightened._

" _Sorry, that was immature of me."_

" _The massage is more than worth it."_

" _Yeah yeah, didn't even grab you hard."_

" _Well unless you haven't seen yourself in the mirror, you're no small girl Connie."_

" _Huh."_

" _That's a compliment! You're Amazonian like."_

 _Connie arched and looked accusingly at the surrendering boy, before allowing a chuckle escape and a smug smile to form. With a light pat of the arm, Connie signal the end of the rubbed and backed up a bit._

 _With Knuckles on her hips she looked straight into Ryan's eyes expectantly. causing the boy to sigh._

" _So… What you gonna do about Steven and you?"_

" _Nothing, cause there's nothing to do. What we got between us is what it is. Why would I want to change our dynamic. It's a comfortable dynamic."_

" _Are you really satisfied with it? Half assing dates and relationships?"_

" _I wouldn't call them relationships...and_ I _didn't half ass my time with them. I tried to have a thing with those people. It just didn't work, I couldn't. It felt fake."_

" _...You can't force attraction or infatuation for someone upon yourself...Especially when you already love someone else."_

" _It's not like that with us! Even if I feel that way I'm once again,_ ' _Bad at Romance_ ' _. It'd be weird..we'd break up and then what we have now will be broken. I rather just keep my feelings to myself and try to find someone else. Besides with the life we live..the life he lives, he deserves someone better suited for a partner."_

 _Ryan_ r _ubbed his eyes in annoyance._

" _Connie.._ I _like you so much...but you and him are both selfish and stupid."_

 _Connie didn't say anything but she did fold her arms under her chest and glare at him._

" _Oh, don't you look at me like that. You don't even realize that you've been hurting him. In the matter of minutes I met him, I could see him burning with jealousy and wary of me being around you."_

" _Please! Steven knows how important he is. I wouldn't be who I am without him in my life. We're each others confidants, places of stability. We're irreplaceable to the other._ Besides _that, Steven jealous..not likely."_

" _Does he? I mean... Look I can't imagine what you two have done together or whatever..but have you told him that?"_

" _You're right, you couldn't imagine what we've done together, for each other...Yes, of course I told him. I showed him. I remind him as needed. He's my best friend,_ I _love him and I'm pretty sure it's vice versa. There's nothing we wouldn't do for each other."_

" _And_ y _et, you rather go on date with others_ _you have no intention of pursuing anything more than a friendship with."_

" _Isn't that the point of dating. To see if there's something in common between two people, a spark of attraction so to speak."_

" _True, but that isn't why you did it. Subconsciously you must have figure who you wanted, so why did you agree?"_

 _Connie didn't answer as she thought to herself the same question looking forward as she did, towards where Steven stood along with Jeff, PeeDee, and Lion chatting. With everything going on with Steven being a_ d _iamond, trying to find an alternative way to cure corruption; gem missions, helping to find alternatives to gem production; and playing emissary for both planets, the last thing he needed was his jam bud declaring affections for him._ E _specially, since he also had his own share of problems in that department with bold gems...and even bolder girls hitting on him._

I _f she was honest..she felt she missed that chance for her years ago. She knew she had something for him...but she was young and decided to ignore it and keep them buried. Instead she concentrated on becoming even more useful and reliable to him and the gems. Being the little piece of serenity and peace that he needs, the same way she always been. She didn't need to be his_ love _partner for that. Didn't need to, but she sure as hell wanted to; more than ever now that those feelings of_ affection _resurfaced._

" _It's alright if you don't want to answer that, but don't you think it time you two stop playing this game of yours?"_

" _Hey, no games are being played here. I take offense to that statement."_

" _Tsh! Sure..I wonder how everyone you dated feel, if they saw a display like i did. The easy almost puzzle piece affection, the universe shining in your eyes. looking as if you was reunited with a whole half of yourself. "_

" _Funny you should say that...We've been one, many times before ever since we were kids actually. We'd need to become stevonnie soon...I miss it."_

 _Ryan tilted his head to the left and widen his eye at her declaration. "...WHAT?! Time out, since your was kids...YOU DID..THAT? I mean..wow..I mean..i guess it isn't surprisingly with the way you act around each other.I thought you would have waited until an older age..but when you feel the urge i guess..-"_

" _Ugh. I mean literally one as in fusion..._ Magic _in my life, remember."_

" _Like in anime?!_ "

"Dance and all...sometimes."

" _Ah sorry..I shouldn't have..._ though _it really wouldn't be too surprising if you really did. Statistics aside...you do act..newlywedly..at least you did a few min ago._ J _ust saying as a friend."_

" _Well you been kind of insulting for a friend. Saying I'm half assing relationships, and that I was playing with the people_ I _dated. That we come off a couple of promiscuous teens_ _who throw caution in the wind."_

 _Ryan gave a toothy smirk at Connie accusations._

" _I said you acted like newlyweds._ N _ever said anything about you being promiscuous. My image of you is forever tainted."_

 _Connie rolled her eyes at the overdramatics before giving him a light punch._

'" _Oh shut up, ya jerk."_

"Su _ch deviant thoughts must be running through you mind. Like holding his hand, cuddling under a blanket fort, sharing a juice between the two you."_

" _Ok one, been there done that and currently do that."_

" _You_ d _irty_ d _irty girl."_

 _Two, I'm an_ woman _who is quite aware of what she wants..please treat my desires with with respect."_

" _Noted, sorry"_

" _Accepted_ and t _hree_... _Pillow forts and sharing juice is the epitome of chill dates;_ b _etter get with it!"_

" _Yeah, yeah. When I found someone we can double up, you lil sinner."_

" _Mark me with a scarlet letter then"_

" _Right on! Real talk...You gotta tell him and stop playing games."_

" _No one is getting played with, Ryan! I've always been honest in a relationship. I tried to explore different people and make other connections..."_

" _I'm not talking about who you dated..i'm talking about you two! You two are playing yourselves, hurting yourselves & possibly others, and I don't even think you two know it."_

" _Even if all that is true, I can't just say that I want to be with him romantically. That I want to be his...ugh 'girlfriend'...I hate that label._

" _You really do. Why though?"_

"Pass experiences caused it to _rub_ _me the wrong way for some reason..plus it sounds ..too monogamous."_

"A _nd a monogamous relationship is a bad thing?"_

" _Of course not. I definitely wouldn't mind having_ one _myself, but Steven is someone who can love anybody and everybody… and having more than one_ emotional _partner..._ W _ell i've always been partial to that. Though none of it matters right now...No matter how we would be together...I just want my chance with Steven. In all things, I want to be_ h _is! If he accepts me."_

 _The moment those words left her mouth,Connie turned away from everyone. Her face red with the realization of the weight of her feelings. She loved him, of course she did..deeply, truly, wholeheartedly, and undisputedly. She would always have a flame for him. Even if her desire to be more wasn't return; If it comes to_ _that he didn't feel the same and love her as only a best friend and her wanting to have that only remain a fantasy, so be it. That being said, she made her decision, determination written on her face._

" _Well, he doesn't seem like an idiot, so he should at least give you a chance."_

 _Ryan smirked under the glare of Connie's left eye."Hey! No bad mouthing_ m _y Steven."_

" _Oh possessive already..Really though tell him. You owe it to him, me, everyone either of you dated before this and most important yourself."_

 _Connie rubbed the back of her neck feeling a pinch more tense. "You still make it sound so easy...but you are right. I need to admit this.. We need to talk about this, about us...Damn...We've never really talked about us."_

" _Nothing like the present, right? Also, we should probably wrap this up..Your boys have been giving me a bit of a stink eye for a few!"_

 _Connie turned around and looked towards the direction of Steven and the boys, who, while not giving Ryan a stink eye; did look a bit more apprehensive than usual. None of that mattered when her eyes locked with Steven and saw a glint of pink in a pensive glare. Her face reddened as she gave a slight beckoning wave towards the group to hope to ease the looks. It didn't really help, but Steven did look back towards lion and nodded. The jungle cat roared and opened a portal before allowing jeff and Peedee upon him and jumping through the gate,with Steven waving them off before he headed towards the two with a half smile._

" _So...Are we ready to go or do you two need a bit more time?"_

 _The way he asked was peculiar though, it was cooler than usual and had a hint of impatience. Ryan smirked before backing up a bit, giving Connie a knowing look._

" _I think we're done here. I really don't want to keep you guys any longer… Besides I'm running late to start my summer vacation… We have so little of them left after all."_

Connie noded with fake sympathy. _" I hear ya brother"._

 _Ryan gave them a small wave as he turned and began to walk off. She gave Steven a sheepish smile before asking for one moment, who nodded with a sigh. Connie ran off after_ R _yan, not before giving Steven a tight hug._

" _Hold up for a moment!"_

 _Ryan stopped and turned only to get a quick hug ad a very light peck on the cheek. To say he was heart struck would be an understatement he placed a hand on where she kissed and was looking shocked with tomato face..that got redder staring at her thousand watt smile and shining almond eyes looking up at him. He felt himself falling for the pink armed beauty again._

" _That's for being a sweetheart, a confidant and a precious friend. Sorry that I couldn't be what you wanted..."_

 _The look she gave Steven was similar to the look he was giving her but there was so much more in them eyes. It wasn't_ fanciful _attraction, but real infatuation born by and nurtured by experience, trust, unfleeting emotion, and understanding. He shook his head with a slightly,a decision has been made. She gave him a joking smile before backing up a bit_

" _But you know why. You deserve someone better than me anyhow."_

" _Heh, I agree..we really wouldn't be a good fit as a couple."_

" _See...But that doesn't mean I can_ 't _help get you a girl during the summer or you know hang out as friends."_

" _You gonna get me a girl, well how can I say no. Hehe...! Naw, I'm good on that front; an invite to hang with the 'Connie_ Maheswaran _' though, I'd be a fool to decline!"_

" _Flatterer. So we'll hook up and make it a group thing. Show you how I am outside of school."_

" _Yeah,bet...but I think you should go...Don't wanna keep him and yourself waiting any longer."_

" _That's true...I've been putting it off long enough...So yeah I'll contact you and we'll hash out some plans." Connie stated as she began to back up towards where Steven was waiting, before turning and walking upping her pace toward the hybrid. Ryan shook his head and was about to walk off when a thought occurred to him. He turned and saw the jam buds smiling as each other. He decided to leave them be and continue on his way.. Besides she could always get his number from Jeff._

" _Sorry for the wait Steven..just had to settle somethings. I hope i didn't put us too off schedule."_

 _Connie guilty smile was met with a mischievous chuckle as Steven placed her a hand on the top of her head, something he knew would annoy her slightly, a reminder that he was now taller than her, which is saying a lot since she herself is a five-seven stunner; though she was still dwarfed by the six-four he started to ruffle her hair in the affectionate way he did, it took her every fiber in her to not to snuggle into his palm, which is why it was annoying when he did it._

" _No problem Nini, I'm not heading back to space anytime soon. We got all the time in two worlds."_

 _Connie blushed a bit at her newest nickname, one that was actually given by Blue diamond as attempt to understand human culture, It stuck within the crystal gems and Beach city. Though it always had a certain effect on her when Steven called her it. It was then a prying look overcame the young man face._

" _So...Ryan...he seems pretty nice. You two had a bit to talk about."_

 _Connie arched an eyebrow and before a mischievous thought came to her. She sighed exaggeratedly and clasp her hands together._

" _Yes, He's such a sweetheart. Attractive too. Never really talked to him much til today."_

" _Ummm….Well looks like he made an impression on you."_

" _I guess so, I mean he wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. I could give that guy a chance."_

" _Give that guy….WHAAAAT? HE ASKED YOU OUT?! "_

" _Yeah..he did more than that, He straight up confessed to me."_

 _Steven was silent for a bit as he comprehend what Connie told him. A small very neutral smile appeared._

" _Well, it's not the first time it happened, so what did he say, exactly? Used a cheesy pick up or something."_

" _Hehe..No..he..It was pretty off putting, actually."_

" _I don't like the sound of that. He didn't cross any lines did he, cause if he did well…"_

 _Connie saw the look of pure anger that appeared on Steven face. The face that was usually reserved for whenever Kevin was mentioned, prior to their reconciliation a few years ago, with a grab and squeeze of his hand , his anger subsided._

" _Hey, I told you he's a sweetheart… That being said no he didn't cross a line..well not a big one…The reason why I was put off a bit...was how earnest and genuine it was. I was flattered and a little happy, honestly. Not every day a guy admits to holding three years worth of affection for you. "_

" _Sounds a bit schmaltzy, if you ask me."_

" _Biscuit, You love schmaltz."_

" _Well, yeah_ in my media _."_

 _Connie looked quizlicaly at her best friends demeanor. Over the course of the conversation, she has heard his tone become sarcastic, scathing, cold and as of now dismissive and defensive. Steven notice her alerting eyes and turned around away from her to hide his blush, this caught Connie off guard._

" _So...Did you agree to the date or hang out or whatever…"_

" _After some talking to him and stuff...Yeah, I figured we could hang out a bit over the summer in a group."_

" _Hmmm..So...it's another one your initiations."_

 _The disappointment and agitation in Steven's voice shook her to the core, She never heard him like this and to have it towards her was horrid._

" _Steven…"_

" _Is that why you kissed his cheek, cause you want to give him a chance, to see if he can fit in?"_

" _I mean yeah.. it the best I can do, for him after all."_

" _What does that mean?"_

"... _He helped me realize somethings in the conversations we had and I kind off feel bad for rejecting him, but hey gotta new friend outta it. Are you ok with that?"_

 _Steven looked at Connie blankly, before allowing a sigh of relief out. That he didn't even know he was holding._

" _Yeah, sure Connie, you know me; love to get to know new people."_

" _You ok with this, Steven? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or to make you feel like i'm using you. This is strictly a friend thing...nothing to do with finding a potential partner."_

" _Yes I'm fine and you could use me as your bracer any time… The defense to you offense right? We should get going, though.._ H _ope you don't mind taking the Steven route. Not as fast as the lion express, but more scenic."_

"I've never declined a ride from you, not gonna start now."

 _With that steven ducked down, his back to Connie, beckoning her to climb on his large back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he held her by her thighs underside and she pressed her front to his back. Though this wasn't first time she rode piggy back..she was usually in pants, or shorts, as well as her tops being a bit thicker. So to feel bare thigh and how develop she really is and was becoming, put a little more pep in Stevens' step._

 _Connie was no better, the fact that steven hands was under her skirt should had made her vary, but she knew better to think he would go any higher purposely; it's Steven after all, a perfect gentleman...most of the time, he was still a teenager with teenage hormones.._ ACTIVE _teenage hormones and he was no way as innocent nor naive as he used to be as a kid._

 _He appreciated the female figure and_ anatomy respectfully. Though, she has seen him leer discreetly at certain gems and human women; even She was subjected to it a few times not that minded though. That being said being touched...being held, bare hand to bare thighs, made her feel a little less innocent and a bit more courageous, sportive; and cuddly as she pressed against his back a bit more for a reaction. His blush and slightly accusatory look was more than enough to make her laugh and in turn make him chuckle.

"Ready, you Berry Iimp."

"Always."

Steven nodded in approval before hopping place a few times, causing his passenger erupt in giggles before he truly took off rocketing towards the clouds, Connie shrieking in pure excitement as the quickly reached their apex. She looked down and realized just how far up they was, able to run her fingers through a low cloud.

"Kind of high aren't we, Steven? are we floating down to beach city, it's a ninety minute ride my school so we might be up here a while."

"I ...I know. I did it purposely so we can talk. Honestly talk, sorry about trapping you, hehe."

"Hmm...You're sneaky universe, but it's ok… It's important if you're willing to trap me, not that I mind being ensnared by you."

"Then i'm not gonna let you go, you'll be stuck in the sky on my back for all time."

"You'll get tired by year 1."

"I'll alternate between my back and my arms. You might as well forget about the earth below cause now it just me, you; and the sky.

"Talk about being threatened with a good time, i'm all in."

The two looked at each with enticement as a silent pause fell between them only to break out in howls of joy. Connie was the first to gather her wits relaxation falling under her.

"Ok...ok. Now what was it you want to talk about since I'm apparently yours forever?"

"Real talk? no joking."

"1000% Real talk."

"Hmmm...I've been hiding something from you and I've been maybe a bad friend to you, without meaning too...at first "

"Steven, what are you talking about?"

"Connie, I...I've been sabotaging your relationships!"

Connie sat silently as a blank stare washed up on her face. with a turn of the head she finally answered her friends confession.

"Whaaaat."

"I know! I'm horrid. I should've been more aware of the days when we go on mission or our own adventures and such to make sure it didn't cut into your dating time, but with you at school and me doing the whole diamond ambassador thing...Our time swiveled up. I got to talked to you but not be with you...at least not as much as i wished too.

Then you started to get and girls both started to see you as I see you, as I always saw you. Guess I got a little selfish. When you asked for them to hang with us..I think i made it a point to be a little extra affectionate with you. To show off more, to have your eye on me, when I should have been more supportive.I didn't want to be replaced."

Connie didn't say anything too deep in thought at Steven's confession. She didn't even notice any extra attention. He never seemed rude towards any of her potential partners either. She thought he was just being his old Steven-y self. That could be due to the fact that she matched him though. Like he said their time together had shrank so whenever they saw each other that where they wanted to be, with each other. Besides she was just as fault as he was.

"You'd probably be in a relationship, if it wasn't for me messing it up. So I wanted to apologize for not being as supportive as I was supposed to as well as promised to help you and Ryan get together."

Connie sigh in annoyance into his back before mumbling something into his back.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're a thrice damned idiClod!"

It was at that moment their ride in the sky started to descend slowly and getting quicker by the moment. unfortunately, neither actually noticed as Steven face looked like a mix between sad, shocked, and anger; while Connie was agitated completely.

"Not to be rude-"

"Kind of late for that, don't ya think?"

"Sarcasm isn't a good look on you. Anywho, do you really think that the only reason I don't have a partner is because of your actions towards me. That's embolden of even you."

"Well I really can't think of any other reason why except for your friendship with me, the fact that you're so involved in my life has tampered any attempt at romantic prospects."

"Stars and Diamonds! How long have thought like this? That our friendship, that what we have, could ever be a burden to me..Is it burdening you?"

"WHAT?! NO NEVER!"

"Steven."

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT-"

"STEVEN."

"LET ALONE LET IT PASS THROUGH YOUR LIPS!?-"

"STEVEN!"

"IT'S NOT A BURDEN-

"WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!"

"YOU'RE NOT A BURDEN!"

As they was plummeting to the ground, Steven partially summoned his bubble shield creating a spring like platform. Combined with a bit of his hovering power, he was able to launch them both forward at an accelerated speed bringing their descent to a near stop. when they were close enough to ground, he created another 'platform' this time smaller and inflexible to skip off of followed by another and so on to decrease his speed. After his sixth skip he landed on greenturf with a slide, kicking some up as he failed to slow them down even more unfortunately it caused them to tumble instead. In a moment of instinct, Steven let go of connie turned his whole body to face her, before pulling her close in a protective hold as their bodies bounced off the ground twice and slammed into a nearby oak tree back first. Steven grimaced in pain as he looked down at the woman in his hold. Connie didn't looked back up, tightened her death grip on his shirt as well as smothered her face in it.

The two sat there in silence, Steven: sitting up, his hold slightly loosened as he felt his shirt getting wet; and Connie: laying a her full length from his chest, to his feet, cursing him in three different languages (Hindi,Tamil; and English) quietly. It caused him to chuckle though, knowing it came from a place of worry, not anger.

"That was fun...until the landing part, guess I had more speed than I thought. You're...ow.. You're alright there Nini."

Connie didn't answer verbally but nodded her sighed in relief before relaxing.

"Good, that what matters."

"Are you ok,Steven?"

Connie's voice was small and her eyes was glistening with tears threatening to fall. He saw her gasps as he felt something wet slid down his head. He pressed his left temple and discovered blood.

"Guess the fall was as bad as it look, no problem though."

With a quick spit of the hand and press on the head the wound was already close, he also felt his other physical pains vanish. He looked down at the relieved woman and saw her lip open and bleeding. Without thinking, Steven licked his lips,salivated the inside of his mouth and gave her a small yet deep kiss. Connie was caught off guard at stevens action, as she had never been kissed like this before; but she didn't exactly hate the boldness. Before she could relax into and return the kiss, Steven broke away and gave a small smile as he wipe the blood gently from her lip to see the wound heal.

"There, perfect as usual. Feeling better?"

Connie, red in the face could only nod in a response before taking a breath and glaring slightly at her best friend.

"Why did you do that?"

"Uhh..Do you mean the Kiss or the "Air Skipping?"

"Both. Steven, you're acting a bit reckless and brash. More so than usual."

"We were falling, I just wanted to make sure we didn't end up another magic based death statistic."

"...Stop trying to make me laugh."

"I can see the headlines now, Morbid! Two teens in accidental death, has hovering gone to far!?"

"pfft! Oh my gosh, that's so horrid and stupid!"

"'I blame those damn anime inspired fighting games with those double jumps and air dashes. In my day you only jumped once for a cross up and liked it.' Says old-school gamers"

Connie couldn't hold it in any longer as she broke out into howls of laughter at his jokes, holding her sides as she did, small tears running as she did. For her it's been too long since she laughed like this, for him it's been too long since he made her. When she finally calmed down a bit, she pulled her of his chest and mounted his lap, facing him. His hands now at the curve of her waist. She reached for his face and gently pull his forehead down to meet hers, both of them closed their eyes as they fell into a relaxed silence.

"Thanks...I needed that."

"Figured we both did after that fall."

"We had worst."

"I guess we did."

"You...you still haven't explain the kiss."

"You was hurt. Figured I should heal you."

"Could've just licked your tongue and rubbed it in."

" Works better when it's ingested, and there was no durian juice to backwash."

"Hmm...Ok, I can believe that…"

"Well it's the truth...so-"

That's when he felt Connie's hands on top of his, gently holding on, sweaty, calloused palms and fingers on top of rough knuckles and backhand. It was still weird to each other. To acknowledge strong, battle worn hands, being wield by such naturally gentle people. People would never intentionally engage in combat (without good reason), training excluded..but are not only capable of doing such; they are experts of the art. It was a testament to their lifestyle and the sacrifices they made. He didn't have to look up at Connie to know something big was coming, the way she held his hands and drummed his wrist with her index fingers said it all.

"Is that the only reason?"

there it is.

"...Do you regret it?"

"I believe I asked you first."

"You've been asking questions...think it time you answered some."

"Hmmmm….What if I did?"

"Doesn't sound like answering but dodging. 1000%, right Miss Knight?"

"...Not fair...Calling me that. You haven't used that one in a few..My Liege."

"True, but now stop stall-"

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T!"

Steven was quiet for a moment, the declaration shaking him to his core and warming him up.

"ok...maybe I'm looking too much into the ki-"

"YOU'RE MY BLESSING,CONNIE!"

Connie opened her eyes and was met with an intense, blush inducing stare, from Steven.

"Steven?"

"You're not a burden..You've never have been. I don't know if I'd be as sane as I am, if you weren't around...If i didn't have someone I can truly relax with and be my age with. Someone who don't mind me unloading all the crap of my life on to with the fact you had my back through so much...I wouldn't be alive without you.

Physically,Emotionally, Mentally, you've helped me become stronger and to hear you DARE say you're a burden...that 'this' between us is a burden. Well, I just figured that you needed to be reaffirmed of the opposite. So I decided 'shoot my shot' as it were….So yeah. It's a reminder that this... US..has and will never be a burden."

Connie giggled after taking in what Steven stated. It was a small one but joy filled. She knew there was a bit more to it than a reaffirmation; he basically confirmed it when he admitted to 'shooting his shot'.

"All these years… and you're still such a schmaltzy romantic."

"You love it Nini, can't lie about it."

"No, I love you. I tolerate the romanticized schmaltz."

"Sure, sure love you too..

"Of course you do. Have you seen me, Hehe?"

Steven stifled a laughed when he saw Connie performed a very exaggerated model like pose.

"Yes 're a real work of art."

"Awe. That's so sweet."

" But a work of art CAN'T compare to a work of Jojo."

"Pfft..You are so dorky..."

" Don't be afraid of my manliness, my charisma-."

"Of your modesty? Delusions of grandeur?"

"Hey, I am very Jojo-esqe!"

"True, you do have an overwhelming amount presence and charisma; and I'd be remiss to not mention your manly body of masculinity...Damn you are a Jojo character."

"Oh wow, you're definitely feeding my ego."

"Well now that, I think of it you are without doubt…IGGY!"

Steven jaw dropped in faux shock before tickling the sides of his jam bud causing an eruption of giggles as she 'tried' to escape his grasp.

"YOU SAVAGE LITTLE MINX! You know, I'm no Iggy."

"Whhhaaa haha Igg ahh iggy is coool ahaha!"

"Give the right name."

"hehehe..That was the rrrriiiiahaha naname hehe!"

"Ohh I see, You want me to be more aggressive!"

"Nooohilohoho! I'm sorrrhehehe! Pleehehese stop, stop. You're no iggy."

"Who am I?"

"Hehe.. ..Pet shop."

"...GOING FOR THE BACK OF THE KNEES.,"

"AHHH-NONONONONO HAHAHAHEH. STOP..I'M SORRYHEHEHR."

"What's my name Nini, What my name?!"

"Hohojoohoojohooo jousuke!You'd be Jousuke!"

Steven gave a smug look before easing his hands off Connie, who glared at him. armed crossed coverings her sides and a side smirk on her face.

"You put yourself through tickle torture, so don't look at me like that 'Mariah'."

" Mariah? hehe. Didn't know you thought I was that 'attractive', though I feel I'm more of a lisa lisa, joylene or Jotaro."

"Yeah….I'm not the only one that thinks you're attractive, it seems."

Connie arched an eyebrow at the sudden steel in his voice, it shook her how cold it felt. His eyes begged to ask a question, It seems like they were about to heavy again.

"Hey, how long have you felt that you was a burden, why would you even say that?"

Connie sighed and scratched the back of her neck, refusing to look at steven she turned her head away.

"I..I didn't always think that..it just made sense after speaking to Ryan...I've just realized i've used you and hurt people, you and me included, due to my own pettiness. All because I refused to acknowledge something that's always been there, something I thought I buried deep ...Stars, I'm am a terrible person. I insulted you for being in a situation, I placed you in."

"What are you talking about,Connie?"

Connie took a deep breath, stared right into his eyes and spoke. She spoke about Ryan's initial proposal and her refusal,his questioning and prying; her reasoning and explanations, his confession of affection; her rejection and offering of friendship. She told about their conversation involving her dating history. She told Steven every bit of her conversations with Ryan except for the parts involving her feelings for the hybrid. When she was done Steven could only look on, shocked by how much she told Ryan.

"Damn, can't say i'm not jealous."

"Steven, be serious."

"I am. You're not as shy or conserved as you used to, but I didn't think you give your whole portfolio to someone you seemed to initially find annoying."

"Well, he's stubborn, but I do appreciate it. Put some things in perspective."

"Oh! Like what?"

"I...I just told you."

"You omitted somethings. If you can't tell or don't want to tell me fine, but I can tell by your breathing, something bothering you."

Connie didn't realize her haggered breaths until Steven pointed it out. With a deep practice inhale followed by a cool exhale she readied herself.

"I want to tell you, Steven. I have to tell you..but it isn't easy. So before I do...Can you answer a few questions I have before hand."

"Connie...It's really important, huh, that I answer these questions first?"

"Imperative… Honesty, after this I don't know what 'US' will even mean anymore."

"What do -"

With a gentle touch of her finger tip the indian beauty silenced the half diamond, before pulling away.

"We're starting, ok...Did you ever have problems with the potential partners I introduced you to?"

"Seriously?"

"Please.."

"Mmm...Barring Jeff...Yes at first. I wasn't on board with you dating, let alone dating some random person."

"Why?"

"It seemed sudden...It didn't seem like you were really into them. There was a lack of excitement when you spoke about your dates."

"So you think I was only playing around?"

"I didn't say that. It just felt like you was forcing yourself. You've never been a romantic nor spoke of having any type of were also very reserved when it came to them and you can be playful when you're comfortable enough...Borderline flirty, if they person is close enough. "

"...That's….A half truth."

"Oh."

"You know you're the only one I 'flirt' with.

"Jeff and Peedee."

Connie arched an eyebrow before crossing her arms over mid-section, a sultry smirk on her face. "You really gonna compare my sibling like teasing with Jeff, and my verbal back and forth with Peedee...To how WE act with each other."

Steven shrugged slightly in light defeat. "True enough but that proves my point." He looked at her with a cool smile." When you your comfortable with someone you're polite but you'd engage harmless teasing. For what I seen, from what I was told as well; there was none with the those you 'dated'. That, coupled with how disinterested you seemed to be over your breakups...it started to feel like they were a flavor of the month or so."

"I didn't think you thought of it that way. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It never seemed like you was putting yourself in danger and honestly I felt I had no say in it. The people you brought to meet and hang with us never seemed like bad, you have a good judge of character; at the same time, it was quite obvious that they wasn't going to be around long."

"Ugh...That sound So..bad everytime I hear it. So flighty."

"Hehe. Come on, we're teens. I know how you pride yourself on being 'objective', 'aware' ; and 'knowing what you want', but you're allow to be a bit skittish; even about dating and relationships… When you do find that one, you'll know."

" Stars, you and your damned high EQ"

"Hey, you have an IQ that rivals Pearls and Peri's, let me have this. So is there more to this or are you gonna tell me what up?"

"...Did It hurt you? To know I was dating others.

"MMM...That's kind of a silly question. You have every right to date whoever you want, so would it matter in the long run?"

"It does to me."

"...No. You living your life never hurt me and even if it did it would be on my head. That being said, are you sure that what you want to ask me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to know if I was jealous."

"Would you answer honestly?"

"1000 percent right, Berry?"

"..Were you?"

"Admittedly..Yeah a bit. I said earlier that I wasn't thrilled about the prospects of you dating strangers and that I did show off abit when we had a group thing...that..was out of jealousy.."

"Cause you felt I was replacing you."

"Well, that and you forcing yourself too, but as the root of my jealousy...Yeah, the replacement thing as discussed before."

"Can't say you wasn't right in a way...I did feel a bit lonely at times admittedly, since our time was fleeting. Hanging with the gems and the others are fine, but it not a replacement for…'US'. Part of the reason why I tried to date..not to replace you but to fill that place of loneliness, didn't work."

"I can relate, it wasn't easy having such little time to spend with you,Nini."

"Yeah, but you were outer space with a bevy of cute and energetic space gems."

"More like exhausting and attention craving gems...Pink court give their regards by the way. Blue and Yellow diamonds as well."

"Aww, that's sweet of them, though kind of surprising of Yellow."

"She doesn't like being shown up, though she does genuinely respect you."

"Of course, classic Yellow" .

"Hehe. I supposed it is."

Steven's chuckle was a bit mirthless, Connie noted yet his smile was that of someone in blis; it made her a bit bashful under his gaze and a harder to keep the blush off her face as it was caressed in the light of the setting sun, as she was about to speak her phone ranged, causing her to reach into the pocket of her navy blue pleated skirt. On the phone was the name "Mom", with her index finger up she signaled Steven that their conversation was on hold as she began talking to Priyanka.

Steven on the other hand was just content watching his Connie in the evening light, explain quite simply that she and Steven was taking a detour and will be at Sadies' soon. The way her nose scrunched up at the apparent teasing that must be happening. The relaxed smugness that Connie in her voice when she countered her teasing. The Maheswaran women relationship was more jovial after everything was said in done. Having not only earn the complete trust and pride of her parents and vice versa, but also the fact that the Maheswarans has a nearly familial relationship the Universes and the gems; really helped evolve the relations within the less strict and more loving household. That and that Priyanka and Doug were made parents again to a pair of twins also had to be factored in and given the million watt smile on Connie, she currently speaking the aptly dubbed 'Mini Maheswarens.'

"Yes, I'll tell Steven you said hello, Raj….and Rache as well. We'll both see you two tomorrow when we we pick you up from the house...Yes we'll bring lion…..I don't know gotta ask pearl about the strawberry fields….You're too young to handle swords, stay with your stick...Yes Sissy loves you too and I will call you two before bed for a story…Will Steven be there?"

"Tell them I said yeah."

"He'll be there for the story...Rache wanna know where my laptop at? It's on my desk, but my room is locked so…..She got it!?"

"Ha! Little genius!"

Connie looked at Steven with a small glare before turning back to the phone. "Put her on..She said she busy, call back later?...BOY! Put her on...Good man"

Connie gave Steven an exasperated yet prideful look as she waited for her mischievous lil sister to come on, who just shrug with a smirk. That when a little feminine voice came on the phone.

"Sissy You's there!"

Connie put the phone before responding with a slightly rough tone.

"Who told you to go in my room and how did you even get in?"

"I used a butter knife to turn the lock. I didn't break anything...I just wanted to play a game."

"Rachel! You can't just enter my or anyone room whenever you feel, especially when it locked, you understand?!"

"...I'm sorry...Can I still use your laptop, though?"

"Just be carefull..and no Downloading from sites, and put it on the charger when you're done."

"Yay! Thank you, Sissy! Good luck on getting kissy kissy with Steven!"

"Rach, Really?"

"Hehehe! I'm gonna go now bye-bye!"

"Love you Rach."

"Muah! Love you more Sissy!"

With that Connie hanged up the phone and placed back into her pocket. She looked at Steven who was abit too cocky in the face for her liking. She placed her hands on hip and arched an eyebrow.

"What with the look Steven?"

"Kissy-kissy?"

She shrugged with eyes slightly closed as let out a small sigh.

"You heard that, kids right? They say the darndest things."

"Is it really unbelievable?."

"What?"

" You having feelings for me."

Connie eyes widen slowly at the statement. She was prepared to tell him...not this though.

"Well...Wouldn't it be?"

"Why would it?"

"Because it's me and you. We dated other people, and I've never had a long relationship or any good at romance."

"I don't think one can be 'good' at romance, it's not a skill you know despite what everyone says…."

"Easy for you to say, how many outings have you planned for us that were basically a date."

"I mean...We never called them dates, it was just the two of us hanging out. I wasn't trying to be romantic."

"See! You don't have to work at it. It came naturally to you."

"Like I said, never really noticed. Everytime we go out the only thing on my mind was to forget the problems we were going through and give you something memorable. If that resulted in adventures, jams, snacks, or snuggling up together while looking out at beach city from the hillside or any other stuff... then all the better...even more than that, I'm happiest when I'm with you. You're my home away from home."

Connie smiled confidently as she felt her chest warmed. She took his hands and kissed his knuckles gently, feeling the blush warmed her face. She looked up at him with stars in her visible right eye; the fall placed her hair in away that it gave her a eye covering bang on her left side, causing Steven to redden in embarrassment and admiration; feeling the same wave of emotions he felt when he saw her a few years back at Kevins' party.

"I feel the same about you, for a long time… I love you…That what I omitted from before

"I love you too Connie. You're my Jam bud after all.."

Connie shook her head at his statement. She knew him well enough to figure out that he was baiting her to confess her true feeling clearly. "Yes, we are and it's something that means so much more than it used to…'Jam buds' encloses everything about you and I..Our adventures, battles, conflicts, Stevonnie, hell even times when we aren't on speaking terms."

"I agree. It's the 'flavorful' history of us, our sweetest moments to our sourest spots. I wonder where this is leading to, though i'm a sure where you going with this."

" I cherish being jam buds with you Steven, thoughts of our history helped me through some of my worst spots, but it doesn't encompass everything."

The shades of the orange sunset enhancing his mischievous smirk made her throat dry and sent a shiver down her spy "Really now, Nini?"

Connie nodded as she massage the back of his hands with her thumbs, opting to hang her head lower and avoid looking up at him to further sheepishness. " It doesn't include all I feel for you.. what I feel now... Even back then when you gave yourself up. It's a different feeling, stronger and a bit consuming. I tried to hide, ignore; smother it and move on. No use."

"Doesn't seem like something you would do Berry, you're usually so fierce when facing a problem."

"External problems are easier than those of the heart. Going against monsters, tyrants; and the maniacal are a breeze compared to inner conflicts with oneself."

"Preaching to the choir Connie, but that why I am glad to have you. It help to talk it out and comes to terms with it, you gave me an ear to do just that. Sometimes even a lap to rest my head. So let me be that for you, what the worst that could happen, huh?

"I could lose you, jam bud..or make things awkward between us."

"You'd never lose me, you know that. We have a lot more in store for us. Even if we have a few awkward spots, they can still be either sweet or sour flavours in our history."

"You're right...I have already decided to face the truth….Steven, while you're not the naive pacifist you use to be... you still love everybody, or at least you CAN love every and anybody,. You're willing to put so much on the line for those who are precious and it's inspiring. You'd even try to reach an understanding with enemies, buts it's unfair. You give so much of your love yet the amount you recieve doesn't compare. So let me do it. Let me love you more than you love both gemkind and humanity, because as much as I tried not to..I already do…I love you Steven, not just as my best friend, liege; fusion partner; or even jam bud, but...I can't say..."

Steven eyes widen at the bold confession and pause absorbing it all in as he looked at the girl on his lap, he felt her tears roll down and fall on his hands. He lift his hands to wipe the tears gently before pulling her in close to him in gentle and secure hold The smell of her chai and cinnamon shampoo, her natural scent of oranges and lavender overwhelmed him and lit a small urge. Before she and him knew what was going on, he kissed the crook of her neck, her tear stained cheeks, but she beat him to the lips, which he melted into. It wasn't like in the movies or novels. It was a held peck in comparison to the slick healling french from earlier..but they still felt a glow and heat around them. When they finally opened their eyes they each saw something different.

For Connie it was brown diamond shaped eyes that sparkled like a supernova despite being gazed over a bit, with a pink glow coming from below. For Steven, he saw the galaxy in her very partial pinkish black eyes and felt a comforting warmth from pink her arm. Both of them knew what this feeling was: Stevonnie. The feeling of trust, serenity; and love that empowers Stevonnie brings but without forming, something that they were fine with as they still needed to talk.

"So...Is it safe to say your feelings are romantic?"

Connie shook her head before signalling his to rest his foreheads on hers, which he did with pleasure.

"Romance...is fleeting. This, i can't get rid of it..can't lose it...it's not Romance, though it's enclosed in it…but there still everything else..and newer feeling."

"Wanting, protectiveness, excitement."

"Fear, anxiousness….Desire though acts on that will be later."

They both chuckled at the implications, before Connie gave him seductive, teasing look.

"I'm guessing you feel the same then, Steven"

I don't know..Truthfully..but I know I've always loved you differently than everyone else….The gems and dad felt like parents,and even siblings, Beach city also feels familal...But you...I felt the bud of something new, fantastical a few years back..when we first met…"

"That's romance.."

"Well it never left then..it evolved the more time we spent together the feeling of fantasy was..is still there but it's accompanied by the realism bought by fact that you never expected more from me than myself, stood up for me, with me; and to me when it was needed and cherished me when times I didn't myself...I've admired you since day one, but for a while now, i've been completely enamoured by you and nothing can change that."

With a small yet loving smile, Connie gave him another emotion filled kiss, catching the young hybrid off guard, turning his face bright red and sending his heart beat into high gear. When they broke the kiss,reluctantly,before resting her head to his ."I love you, Steven!..I'm so happy, I can burst."

" Well don't explode yet, I just got you...So, what are we now?"

Connie looked at him quizzically before shrugging with a smile.

"Do we need a label other than 'US'?

"I guess not, people gonna say what they gonna say anyway; that being said...What happens now...I mean...Do we get to act differently or.."

"I guess so?I never thought of what would change exactly, .just that things would change….Wow, we're going through a paradigm Shift.."

"Yeah...but it's good..we're get to love each other unbound...While still keeping our unique relationship.."

"Just another batch of flavors in our jam lover history"

Steven gave her an accusing look before stealing a quick kiss. Which Connie returned with a giggle.

"Jam lovers, huh. Thought you didn't like labels, you always said it's too monogamous for you."

"I said boyfriend and girlfriend are, besides... Jam lovers is reserved for only you and me, a mark of our shift in relationship; speaking of which..Are you ok with me being.."

"You're bi, I'm hetro and we're both poly..I still believe we're going to share a last name in the coming years."

Connie smiled before kissing him deeply, bring a moan of surrender from the huge hybrid. When the kiss was over Steven looked at his enticing lover who now opt a playfully sensual visage on her freatues.

"Thank you, but you're all i want and need for a long long time. Exclusivity forgoed yes..but.. i do hope you be selfish with me a bit first before we bring anyone else in.

"I don't plan on sharing you anytime soon..Besides I told you I don't love anyone else like I love you...Maybe in the future...and that's a deep maybe ..not many girls would strike at literal god tyrants to protect you, so you set the impression bar pretty high."

"White should have never taken you from me...I mean really didn't do too much but still...No one takes my Steven, without answering to me."

"And you say your're no romantic. Be still my beating heart."

Connie laughed as she rolled her eyes. She took her one last breath before looking at him with conviction.

"I love you Steven Quartz Universe! I gave you my friendship and service as you partner..Can my love and all it entails?"

"Connie Yasha Maheswaran..I've alway loved you even before I understood that I did. You are my confidant and partner though the crazies times of my life. My irreplaceable treasure, can you become my lover as well?"

The two teen looked at each other face fully serious before breaking into giggles and crackles.

"That's so cliche and hammy, Steven!"

"I know! Something straight out of a poorly written YA novel."

As the laughter died down Connie stood and rubbed her thighs and legs, which seemed to have fallen asleep during the straddling. Steven also rubbed his thighs feeling the warmth left behind from her behind As his legs also fell asleep.

"I miss the feeling already.."

"What feeling?"

" I said that out loud?"

"...You're talking about me sitting on your lap?..Naughty naughty."

"Wait, wait I didn't mean it in a pervy way. I wouldn't sexualized you."

"That's actually...quite insulting."

As Steven got up and was about to answer, Connie smirked up at him, Seeing the blush flared up on his face was so gave him a soft gentle kiss halting any speech.

"It's ok Steven,I'm just teasing, I know you wouldn't do anything to purposely offend me."

"That's true, I respect you too much. I don't want you to see me as a predator or someone who wants you only for you body."

Connie was both touched and amused at his declaration. Her Steven, always the gentleman and putting her feelings and safety before his. She couldn't help laughing though at how ironic and cute it was.

Sitting on each others lap was so innocent compared to things like going swimsuit shopping, snuggling with each other through naps, dressing each other wounds and using his shirts and hoodies as nightwear...Steven arched an eyebrow at chortling Connie.

"What's so hilarious in trying to show you respect? I Don't wanna lose you over something like that?"

"Oh Steven, you can't lose me over something like missing my touch, my goofy gentleman."

"I just don't wanna make you uncomfortable and thought having second thoughts about us."

"I had those thoughts when I was thirteen and you decided to play martyr, here we are finally together together...Shifting from Jam buds to jam lovers. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck...I told you years ago I want to be part of your universe and I still mean it today."

"what If…"

"Steven, I would tell you if you made me uncomfortable, sad or anything..we'll talk it out and work past it. I hope you would do the same for me, and before you even ask; you know who you are and how you can be. We're partners in love..your feelings matters just as much as mine."

Steven looked down at Connie with with arms folded and Connie matched him. Nose to nose, forehead to forehead, the two held the stance and glares daring each other to make a move. Steven spoke.

"Same to you, Nini."

Connie gave a simper as she smelled his innate scent of sand, sweat; and sea mixed with a citrus and woody cologne she bought way he he bent forward at the waist to meet her giving a very opposing aura, his dauntless stare; his sent, his touch..it took her everything not break and kiss his chapped lips right there but she was not one to back from a challenge, especially new and exciting ones like this.

Steven held his stand and he was not losing this face off….It was difficult though. Connie scent has already drove him to action and any moment it could happen again..and who would blame him. Connie with her ever present fiery gaze shook his heart in a good way, her lips was soft full and Inviting and still had a little shine of her cherry chapstick; totally enticing, and the way she stood, arms slightly lifting her chest as they were cross; slightly to the side showing off her figure a bit. Making it even harder to keep eye contact. That when he did something surprising, instinctiv;, beastly.

Connie eyes widen with stars and her face went scarlet. She felt a small shivers run up her spine, her heart thumping and couldn't help biting her lip a bit hungrilly. Steven smirked at the look before moving close to her ear and doing "it" again. Connie let out a gasp and a sensual reflexed giggle at the sound…His snarl...she couldn't help it vibrated her thoroughly, she never heard him do anything like this.. Well there was that times when he tried to be scary for one of Sadies show, it was cute...This one wasn't just an act though..it was deep, cool; carnal, and predatorial; it made her feel heated, light- headed and giddy. It threw all her senses into overdrive and made her feel luscious and that he thought of her as such, even more so.

She gently grabbed his chin and kissed her jam lover's lips; a couple of sweet ones as if she was tasting them..before returning the full deep from earlier that day, causing the big man knees to buckle slightly. After half a minute to a minute (not that they noticed) of tasting the others mouth, the two broke away not before Connie gave steven yet another tasting kiss. Both red and out of breath the two held each other, eyes closed in a peaceful silence.

"So..Who won that battle of wills, Berry?"

"You..definitely you, Biscuit. When you learn to snarl like that?"

"Just now...Hehe..It was instinctive…Guessed you liked it?"

"As if it wasn't all over my face..It's was..Oh my gosh! It made me feel..tingly."

"Tingly? That what you gonna call it."

"For now yes...Tingly..Very tingly. I'm not gonna to go more into this for pride and innocence sake."

"Umm… The way you kissed me was anything but innocent, Berry...Quite lusty actually. Where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

"I don't know...never did, it just you made feel so…"

"Tingly?"

"Yes, Tingly with your..hmmm..Snarls."

"It's your fault, Connie. The way you was standing just now, sitting on my lap and everything. I can't help that I felt...Raw."

"Raw, huh. Well that the first time I ever heard that from you. What's 'Raw' suppose to mean, Biscuit."

Steven allowed a little chuckled to escape lips as he looked at the young woman in his arms, through half-lidded eyes. He wasn't surprised to see her looking back amused and inspecting.

"The same thing 'Tingly' means for you, Berry."

"Oh my, I never knew you to have such perverted thoughts."

"You do know YOU just admitted to having perverted thoughts."

"I have long since admitted to myself to be a person of carnal thoughts and feelings..."

"Oh, really now? May I ask who?"

" the usual celebrities, fictional characters...you."

"Oh, wow..Me huh?"

"Yeah...I mean I don't have them alot and I don't do much of anything…"

"What would you do?"

The blank look Connie shot at him was enough to make him realize that line of questioning was off limits. He let a strained laugh.

"The Maheswaran neutral look of displeasure. Got it, off limits."

"Exactly, but I hope you don't think of me differently, well negative."

"Negatively, never..Differently, most definitely.."

"A good different?"

"Oh the best, I can tease you more with just a sound."

Connie pouted at her liege but tightened her hold a bit before putting her head to his chest. Steven's chuckle vibrated in his chest causing her to smile.

"Fine, i guess that's a privilege I can grant..that and thinking about me in a 'sexy' way."

"You mean 'in a sexualized way'."

"Yes…It's only fair since I think of you in a similar way."

"Hehe...gotta say it's surprising how much you're insisting that i think of you like that."

"I know and it strange but as selfish as it sounds. I want you to 'WANT' me, physically as well as emotionally and mentally ' like i do you ...I want you to be completely at ease with me...to make a move on me.

"Connie, are you saying that you want-

"NO!"

The blush and her bashful face made Steven heart burst. For someone so confident as Connie to act shy like this was to adorable. She looked down and place the top of her head to steven chest.

"I mean...Not now...When I graduate then…"

"So you made plans? Well now I'm honoured and quite lucky to be in this position."

"Who else would It had been?"

"Well you did said you have thoughts about celebrities.."

"Goofball."

"Your goofball."

Connie chuckled before looking up at him, love shining in her eyes. "My goofball...Finally.."

*Present time*

Connie squeked as Steven brought her into his lap, and started to kiss her shoulder and collar bone, which she gladly gave him access to. She sighed as relaxed into his hold as he continued to pepper her.

"What's all this about, Biscuit?"

"You looked deep in thought. What's running through your mind, Nini?"

"Nothing really, you remember when we sttttaarrted...Mmmm...it's hard to talk when your kissing and breathing behind my ear."

"You love it. Almost as much as when...I..Snarl"

"You do that, i'm pinning you to the ground..."

"Promise?"

Connie gave a short half hearted glared before pushing him to the ground and turning on his lap to face him. Her glare turned to a smile of adoration as she stared down at the topless lightly tanned hybrid, who was gazing in admiration and mischief back her.

"You incorrigible, wonderful man…"

"You know, you always looks best on top of me. Strong and dominating fits you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Not flattery, just truth."

"Hmhmhm...I was thinking about the day 'this' happened."

Steven smirked as he placed his hands on her hips. "Oh, that was a ways back. Year and a half ago."

"Yeah..To think we could have had this, be like this sooner."

"A Teasing, Mischievous ; Sassy, and Perverted couple? I thought we was always like that."

"Loving , Playful; Sassy, and Passionate, Biscuit...But yeah. Not so long ago, we were best friends and now we're so much more. We've changed, in the best way."

"Shifted Berry, We have Shifted...We are best friends still, but it just that we finally allowed more 'ingredients'.

"Making Jam puns now, Universe."

"Excuse me, who was the one who coined the name 'Jam Lovers'

Connie blushed before she hitting his chest lightly. "Didn't hear you complaining."

"And you never will...Though It was bound to happen, at least everyone thought it was."

"Did you?"

Steven looked at her seriously, having to really think about it."No. I hoped, I dreamt, and i wished; but I've learned that...nothing is fated."

"That's true nothing changes without effort, Right? Though I thought you was schmaltzy enough to believe in true eternal love"

"I live with Garnet; A true eternal love. I have no choice but to believe."

Hehe. That's true, there's no denying that."

"And then there's us."

Connie looked amused and quizcal despite the blush on her face. "You see us as a true eternal love?"

"Even before we was lovers. Why else would we be able to fuse so effortlessly."

"Oh, Steven."

"or allow you to have my shirts and hoodie."

The jovial giggle made his heart swell and for an instant brought him back to the day they shifted.

"Oh ho..and here i thought I stole them fair and square."

"And I knew this. Never said anything though. They looked better on you after all."

"You know I use them as sleepwear and they basically hang off me right."

A hungry smile lip up Steven's face and stars showed in his pupil. "You wear them better than I do, a perfect blend of innocence and sensuality."

She let a slightly impish smile on her face. "Fetish."

"Only for you, can you blame me though. How the shirt always hangs off your right shoulder and stops just under your thigh, and sometimes ride up when you pull your knees close to you, or when you shuffle in your sleep. You look so adorable and amorous."

The giggle that Connie let loose was jovial and tenderhearted "Is that why your hands can always be found somewhere between my waist and ankles...most likely on my hips, when we cuddle and snuggle."

With mock accusation in his voice, Steven gasp "Well excuse me, but have you seen you. Not my fault for being tempted, you enchantress."

"Enchantress, huh? Well who would blame me for being a little...mischievous, when I'm in your clothes."

"So it's safe to say you show off when you don on my clothes. I was wondering why you seem to sway a bit more in your steps."

" It's energizing to me. Make me feels like your there when your not..holding me close. I become emboldened..besides I wouldn't sway if you didn't gaze. You like my teasing. Among other things.."

"I am enamored with your body movements, to say the least."

Connie arched an eyebrow a sly smirk on her lips."Only my movements?"

Steven roguish chuckle and boyish grin warmed her. "You know I love the entire existence that is you... That being said, you have some enticing movements from an exquisite form."

"Connie allowed a slightly crestfallen glint comes to her eyes. "This body has it fair share of blemishes...Good use of that word by the by."

a moment of seriousness flashed through the hybrids eyes. "You're a tapestry of your strength and beauty, and I will kiss every mark on you so you never forget."

She crossed her arms and gave an accusatory look at the man under her."you HAVE kissed every mark on me. Are you trying to arouse me with your vocabulary and carnal flattery,Biscuit?"

Steven exaggerated a scoff "I prefer appreciation of your form." a trickster smirk lit up his face. "It's working though right?"

"Hehe, It haven't failed yet, but if we're praising physicality; I must refer to your form."

"Oh, you do huh?"

Connie smiled seductively and her half lidded look reminded steven of a lioness ready to pounce as she slowly slid her index finger side to side, left to right and back again; dropping just slightly lower after each interval, starting from his shoulders.

"I would be remiss if i didn't. You're quite uniquely beautiful, you know. A delectable piece of eye candy."

"Come on, you gonna make me blush."

"It's true. I love your body.. It's so big, soft; and round. At the same time strong, firm and the little scars here and there makes you look so daring."

"See, now I wonder if that's what really made you so interested in me. You was only after my body."

"Oh I fell in love with you character, heart and soul...but, i've seen what you can do with this body." She stated as she ran her finger over his round and solid stomach, inciting a belly laugh from her man, one that was infectious to her; as most of his laughs were. He looked at Connie with a fox grin and tighten his hold on her as he sat up still being a good head and a half taller.

"Now who the one trying to seduce who?

With arched eyebrow and a sly grin, his lady snaked her hands over his shoulders and spoke cooly and breathy into his left ear. "Trying?"

It had the intended effect as he sighed and shivered as she sat back upon him."I understand what dad felt about mom...You're tormentous, Nini."

"Oh really, is being with me torment, how so?"

"The worst kind...let me count the ways, my Nini."

She chuckled, she knew where he was coming from. To be wholeheartedly in love with just one person, basically giving them a power to affect your emotions in a way no other can, it's is a torture, especially if you give someone unsavory that ,she chosen quite fittingly."You have a list! Are having regrets Steven?"

"Oh no, perish the thought, elegant tormentor."

"Flatterer, as always."

"Sure sure...What about you, regretting the last 18 months?"

Connie leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss before touching her forehead to his. "Only that I waited this long."


End file.
